The invention relates to a rappelling device for braking a load guided on a cable which can be fixed to the rappelling device.
A known device is disclosed in DE 203 18 516 U1 with the title “device for braking the take-off speed of a steel cable”. The known device has a cable and brake drum in which the cable is guided with a plurality of loops. In one embodiment, the brake drum has centrifugal weights which abut against the inner side of a brake band in the event of braking when the rotational or unwinding speed is too high. If centrifugal brakes are used for these devices, which are intended to influence and predefine the rappelling speed of a load, these centrifugal brakes must be designed to be large so that they work safely and reliably. However, large centrifugal brakes are heavy. Thus, their handling is restricted. Disadvantages can arise here in rescue applications because fast and reliable handling is expected and necessary here. Furthermore, heavy rappelling devices are not easy to transport and handle.